


You Had One Job...

by LaKoda0518



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF!, Collaboration, Did I mention there’s fluff?, Doctor John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, John Watson has a temper, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Parentlock, Photographs, Rosie is adorable (duh!), Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson in Love, Sherlock you had one job, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and you nailed it, but he’s soft for Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: John had given Sherlock just one job and he still managed to mess it up... or did he?





	You Had One Job...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thinkanddoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkanddoodle/gifts).

> Credit goes to the wonderful Thinkanddoodle_batch for this little idea!! Lovely little collab with her art being the masterpiece of this work! Thank you for approaching me with this, dear! You’re amazing and I loved this opportunity to do something so unbearable adorable!
> 
> Hope everyone loves it and make sure to go check out the art connected to this piece!
> 
> https://thinkanddoodle-batch.tumblr.com/post/187053144459/sherlock-is-the-best-dad-ever-and-no-one-can/amp?__twitter_impression=true

“How could you seriously forget everything on the list?!” 

John’s temper had flared instantaneously after yet another long day at the surgery. He’d been on his feet for twelve hours straight and hadn’t eaten a thing all day. In truth, he hadn’t meant to get angry, but Sherlock returning home empty handed from the shops had been the last straw. He’d simply had all he could take!

“I send you to the shops with a complete list of things that we need and you just - you just… what?! What could you possibly have been doing that made you forget why you’d even gone to the bloody shops in the first place?!”

Even as his shouts shook the window in the close quarters of their kitchen, John regretted it the moment he saw Sherlock wince where he stood in front of him. His hands were behind his back, his eyes closed as he took the brunt of the doctor’s anger without even attempting to warn him that he might wake Rosie from her nap. John had always had a bit of a temper, but he’d tried very hard to keep it in check _ …  _ Before he could apologize, however, Sherlock cleared his throat and opened his crystalline eyes, but only just. He withdrew one of his hands from behind his back and extended it slowly and with an air of uncertainty that John hadn’t seen in years. In it, he held a thin black folder with a small silver-lettered logo stamped into the cover. 

“What is this?” the defeated doctor asked, taking it warily as he furrowed his brow in confusion. 

Sherlock didn’t reply, keeping his gaze trained on the floor. Anxiety and nervousness seemed to radiate off of him in waves.  _ What’s gotten into him today?  _ Without any explanation being offered, John opened the folder and he would swear to his dying day that his heart truly stopped beating. There in the folder, tucked neatly in a sheet of white tissue paper, was a single photograph with a note attached.

_ We love you, John! _

Plucking the picture gingerly from its wrapping, John let the folder fall to the floor as he stared in awe at the perfect portrait he held in his hand. It was simple enough - Sherlock and Rosie against a plain background - but something about seeing them like this filled his heart with so much joy that he physically ached. Rosie’s face was flushed pink and her little head was thrown back in a fierce giggle as she cuddled close to Sherlock’s cheek; her blue eyes, very much like John’s in color, were creased with mirth. 

_ And Sherlock… _

The expression he wore was one John had only caught glimpses of over the years; one he seemed determined to hide at all costs for fear of being seen for what he really was…  _ human _ . In the photograph, his dark curls spilled over his temple, contrasting perfectly with their daughter’s blonde locks, and his smile wasn’t too dissimilar. While both of their faces were angled toward the camera lens, Sherlock’s smiling gaze and all of the love and affection it harboured was locked on the radiant face of the giggling little girl he held in his arms. 

The longer John held the picture, the harder it was not to lose himself in it. Rosie’s little arm wrapped tight around her father’s shoulder and her tiny hand resting gently at the cuff of his sleeve. Sherlock’s scrunched up nose and the tender crinkle of affection around his eyes… Everything about the picture was simply perfect and John could feel tears pricking at the corner of his eye. It was without a doubt the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen…

“I didn’t get the shopping because we got distracted by the photographer’s stand and sort of got busy doing these… there are more on a disc, but… I thought you’d like this one best,” Sherlock finally said, most likely growing way too anxious for his own comfort in the silence that had stretched on between them.

John’s eyes flicked up to meet Sherlock’s and took in his sheepish expression. “Why this one in particular, love?” the doctor asked, curiously; his tongue slipping out to wet his lips as his mouth had nearly gone dry.

“Because you like when I'm being silly…” the detective replied and shrugged his shoulders as his cheeks flushed.

Acknowledging this fact, John nodded his head. “Yeah, I do,” he conceded, but furrowed his brow. “But, I don’t think I ever told you that… So, how did you guess?”

“I didn’t guess... You said it,” Sherlock clarified. 

Taken aback, John’s lips parted in surprise. “When?” he asked, licking his lips again, curiously.

A small, tight smile spread over the detective’s features and he dipped his head, shyly. “In your sleep…”

_ Oh… _

“Ah… I see,” John replied, a wave of his own embarrassment washing over him. “I uh… I didn’t know that I talked in my sleep,”. 

Sherlock let out a quiet chuckle at that and his smile widened. “You do… and it’s quite informative if I do say so myself,” he teased as his anxiety seemed to dissipate rather quickly. 

John scoffed, playfully. “Is it now?”

Playing along, Sherlock took on a teasing air of superiority. “Mmm, certainly. You confess your darkest secrets every time you close your eyes, John Watson. I’ve known for quite some time that you were in love with me, but that never stops you from confessing your undying devotion to me every night,” the detective joked, causing John to laugh out loud.

“I do that while I’m awake, so no worries there,”.

John took the opportunity then to set the photo on the counter and take a step toward his husband as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. He brushed their noses together and pressed a gentle kiss to Sherlock’s lips; the most contented of smiles lighting up the detective’s features so thoroughly John could taste it.

“I love you… thank you for the picture,” he whispered before pressing feather-light kisses to Sherlock’s cheeks.

With a deeply satisfied sigh, the detective grinned and let his eyes slip closed as he basked in his lover’s affection. “I love you, too…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
